


If We Should Happen

by Resmiranda



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, First Time, Fluff, M/M, Masturbation, One Shot, Smut, canonverse, ereri, riren - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-22
Updated: 2013-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-05 14:23:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1094985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Resmiranda/pseuds/Resmiranda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Only now he was being confronted again, and he was finding it a lot harder to say 'I don't know.' Especially with the eyes—those piercing blue-gray eyes—of his hero and superior cutting through him and demanding honesty.</p><p>He couldn't lie to himself anymore. He couldn't lie to Levi.</p><p>(A Canonish look into how Eren and Levi might happen)</p>
            </blockquote>





	If We Should Happen

**Author's Note:**

> So, I wanted to write a quick little smutty one shot. Then I tripped and a few thousand words happened before I even got to the smut. Oops. #sorrynotsorry
> 
> ...Enjoy?

Nothing was particularly special about this evening. No, he'd just been reporting to Captain Levi for the night, as usual. It had been happening for a long time now. It was a routine. It rarely ever changed. That was why, when the Captain came to stand right in front of him and asked him a familiar question out of the blue one night, he was surprised.

"Hey, Eren. Do you hate me?" Levi asked him, no hint of emotion betraying any possible intentions behind asking such a question at that moment.

"No, sir!" Eren immediately answered, assuming that for whatever reason, Levi was thinking back to the trial that had allowed the Scouting Legion to gain custody of him. "Like I said before, sir, I understand why what happened back then was—" Levi cut him off before he could finish his sentence.

"If you don't hate me, Eren, what are your feelings towards me?"

Eren's eyes widened, wondering why Captain Levi was asking him such a question. A long pause hung in the air before Eren stammered a reply. "I-I respect Captain very much. You are very skilled and I—" Levi cut him off again.

"Is that all?" Still, Levi's voice held no clues as to what he was thinking, what he might want to hear.

Eren was beginning to sweat. Levi normally didn't seek superfluous information from others, or really make conversation in general. If the man had many idle curiosities, he kept most of them to himself.

To be honest, Eren was a little confused over the subject of how he felt about the Captain himself. What he said was true—he deeply admired the man and wished to become as adept as him. Recently, however, Armin had asked him a set of questions that were eerily similar to the ones he was being ask now. They had caught him off-guard then, too. Eren and Armin had been outside at the time, hanging laundry. Captain Levi walked by on his way to the stables and Armin had taken notice of how Eren's eyes trailed after the man.

 _"Eren?"_  

_Eren turned to look at his friend._

_"Do you like Captain Levi?"_

_Eren had looked at Armin like he had grown another head._

_"Armin, how can you even ask me that? He's Humanity's Strongest! He takes down titans all by himself like it's nothing! You know how much I admire—"_

_"Eren, no." His friend gently cut off the worshipful rant he had heard one too many times, looking past Eren to see if his voice had carried. Seeing that no attention had been drawn, he thought for a moment on how he should rephrase the question, then he continued, "Do you have feelings for the Captain?" Eren was about to jump in and say something, but Armin rushed to further clarify what he meant before Eren had the chance. "Romantic feelings."_

_Eren halted all movement, gawking at Armin and feeling a peculiar anxiety tighten his chest. His thoughts seemed to stretch in every direction at once, and he was having difficulty latching onto one thread to follow. "Romantic feelings… For the Captain. …Captain Levi." He regurgitated the information slowly, trying to get his mind to properly absorb the question._

_"Yes," Armin affirmed._

_Eren lowered the sheet that he had been holding over his head when he froze and closed his eyes repeating the question in his head in different ways until the information suddenly sank in and clicked. Immediately his eyes flew back open and pierced Armin with bewilderment before frantically darting around the grounds. He was uncomfortable and had no idea how to answer. He had never thought about it before, honestly. His only thoughts had been on killing titans and training to kill titans. Sure, he'd witnessed the formation of couples, and heard some things he'd have rather not in the barracks, but he'd dismissed such things as unnecessary distractions. The Captain? He admired him, sure, but… "Armin, what makes you ask that?" He finally asked._

_"Well, it's just… whenever he's around you can't take your eyes off of him. I know you respect him, but you just look at him like… there's more to it." He held his hands up, waving them in a dismissive manner, "but I could be totally wrong. It's just what it looked like…" He trailed off, returning to their task of hanging the freshly washed items on the line._

At that point Eren considered the subject dropped. He didn't have anything to say, but the question had been plaguing him ever since. In the aftermath he began to pay more attention to his thoughts and behavior. Indeed, more of them were dedicated to Captain Levi than he had previously realized. In any crowd he would search for the short black-haired man. In his room at night he would imagine the way he gracefully zipped through the air. His thoughts treaded into new territory as well. He would lay back and recollect the distinctive features of his face. His heavy-lidded eyes and thin lips. He wondered if they were soft. They looked like they'd be soft. He thought of his hands. He bet they'd be rough with callouses from long-term usage of the blades. As he had these thoughts, heat would creep up into his cheeks and he'd toss and turn on his thin mattress, feeling distressed for reasons he couldn't name. He began to wonder if Armin was right.

He took things further.

He thought of Captain Levi and touched himself. It started as hesitant and shy touches, even though he was alone. He'd never really done such a thing before, and he felt almost guilty for picturing Levi's face as he did so. He was swallowing back the fear that someone, in the worst case the Captain himself, would suddenly come down to check on him and he'd be caught. As his touches became firmer and his fantasy more concrete, however, thoughts of the disgrace of his act left him and soon it was all he could do to not moan for his captain as he indulged himself in thoughts of the basest of activities with his superior. It was only after he was rapidly and embarrassedly trying to clean himself of the mess he'd made that he realized, yes, he might have feelings for the Captain. Emphasis on might. He really didn't want to think about it anymore. 

As a result, unless directly confronted with the man, Eren had been doing everything in his power to resolutely push aside any musings about the Captain that tried to present themselves in his head. He had been right before. Things of this nature were a distraction. And just because he jerked off once to the thought of him and might have wondered about what his muscles would look like without all that fabric in the way didn't make him certain that the things he felt for his captain were more than a phase or a misunderstanding. At least, that was what he had been telling himself for the last week.

Only now he was being confronted again, and he was finding it a lot harder to say 'I don't know.' Especially with the eyes—those piercing blue-gray eyes—of his hero and superior cutting through him and demanding honesty.

He couldn't lie to himself anymore. He couldn't lie to Levi.

Eren tried to breathe and swallow the lump in his throat. "N-No, Sir," he sputtered quietly.

"Louder, brat, I'm not a damn dog," the Captain ordered.

Eren squeezed his eyes shut and steeled himself, loudly proclaiming, "No Sir!" He knew what was coming next, and he dreaded it.

"What else, Eren?" His voice had the soft low timbre it usually did, but suddenly it seemed much more sensual, flirting dangerously close to intimate, and it made Eren's heart stutter and race. 

Eren didn't open his eyes, but he could feel Captain Levi's unflinching gaze on him. "I—I…" Eren swallowed thickly, terror coursing through his veins. Set him before a titan. Set him before an army of aberrants. He would have easily exchanged that situation for this one. He didn't have any training, any experience, not even a single strategy for this kind of thing. And the hole the Captain was boring into him with his eyes, making his blood somehow simultaneously freeze and boil, was not helping matters.

"Oi, shitty brat. Out with it already." The edge in Levi's voice could not be missed.

'Fuck it!' Eren thought to himself, pressing his boots into the floor to steady himself and snapping his eyes open to meet Levi's gaze without hesitance or fear. He was going to say what was on his mind. The last time he had done such a thing in the presence of the Captain, it had resulted with a knee to the face from him, but those circumstances had been vastly different, and from what he had witnessed since, Captain Levi was surprisingly gentle.

Yes, he was gentle. He could be strong and sadistic, but only under the right circumstances. Eren trusted Captain Levi whole-heartedly. His life was literally entrusted to him, and the Captain had been much more gracious to him than he could have imagined thus far in his own, gruff way. Levi would not hurt him in response to this, he was sure of it. At least not physically.

"I like Captain very much!" He said the words clearly, with meaning. "Captain is very kind. You… You look out for me even though I make the wrong decisions and can't always control myself. You treat me like a comrade even though I'm a monster, and…" Eren suddenly lost his nerve, all the air seemed to have vanished from his lungs leaving him to wheeze out the last bit of his sentence so he almost couldn't hear what he had said himself. "Captain is very attractive."

Once the words were out, Eren was overcome by the overwhelming urge to flee. He could no longer meet his captain in the eyes. He was a second away from twisting his shoulders and bolting from the room when Levi's voice stopped him.

"You have some abilities that are fucking weird, brat, but you're no monster. No more of one than me, anyway," Levi said quietly. "You find me attractive?"

Despite his earlier comment about not having the hearing of a dog, it did not escape Eren's attention that the Captain had seemed to catch that weak puff of air masquerading as a sentence just fine. A deep blush rose in his cheeks as he choked out a, "Yes, Sir." His heart was pounding so heavily and his chest was so tight he was in wonder that he somehow remained upright. When Levi took a step towards him, his knees did give out a little bit, but he caught himself and forced his attention on inhaling and expelling each breath, instead of Levi's newfound proximity.

Unfortunately, focusing on his breaths only heightened his awareness of it because now he could smell the scent of nice soap that could only be associated with Captain Levi. Eren wished he had something in the immediate vicinity _other_ than his captain to hold onto to still his spinning head.

"I could say the same of you." Eren's heart gave a hopeful throb and Levi took another step forward, Eren's breath catching as one of Levi's hands ghosted over his cheek, settling on his jawline to cup his face.

It was rough, like he'd imagined. Rough and warm.

"Captain?" Eren hardly pushed the word past his lips, his breathing now shallow like he thought doing it any more forcefully might scare the Captain off like a frightened hare.

Levi's hand slipped from his jaw to the back of his head, his icy-blue eyes catching Eren's green ones before murmurering, "Shut up." Then that hand was dragging Eren's head down and he suddenly found those thin lips he'd been thinking of so often pressed to his own.

Eren raised his hands to the Captain's waist on instinct, using his sturdy body to anchor himself. It took Eren a moment to realize that the kiss Levi was giving him was not a peck—his lips were still pressed against his—and a moment longer to respond to their movement. This kiss was not like the kinds he had exchanged with his mother or the girl he had once kissed when he was six. Those kisses had been sweet, but did little else. This kiss, however… The pressure of Levi's lips against his did _things_ to him. Each little movement was like the stirring of embers—a smolder that grew stronger with every prod, pull and tug. A fire was building between the two of them, and a spike of something powerful shot down Eren's core, unlike anything he had experienced before. It made Eren gasp, and at the sound Levi pressed in a little closer, his other hand snaking around Eren's back and drawing him in as he poked the tip of his tongue out from between his lips, seeking to taste Eren, but not wanting to rush him.

Eren was rapidly being sucked in by feelings that were foreign and out of his control, however, and taking things slow was not at the forefront of his mind. As soon as he felt the soft wet brush against his lower lip, he instinctually delved his tongue into Levi's mouth, pressing every millimeter of their muscles together before parting to explore. Levi's mouth was small, which shouldn't have come as a surprise, given the rest of his stature, but it still caught Eren off guard that his tongue could reach to the teeth in the back of his mouth while Levi's could barely lap past the middle of his own. 

It was inexperienced. It was messy. But strangely enough, Levi didn't seem to mind.  They pulled apart after a minute or two to breathe properly, and Levi thumbed away saliva from Eren's lips before doing the same to his own.

Eren felt like he was in a daze—something akin to being half-awake and maybe still trapped in the vestiges of a dream. When Levi spoke again, he wasn't sure if it made him more or less sure that this was reality.

"How far do you want this to go, Eren?" His voice was rougher and breathier than it had been a minute ago, and it sent another shock through Eren, but Levi was not intentionally trying to seduce him. He was honestly asking Eren. "You should know by now that things rarely turn out the way you expect them to. I've learned to make the most of opportunities as they present themselves. Though this…" he glanced down at the virtually non-existent space between their bodies, "is probably a bad idea. I—I actually give a shit about you, brat." Eren could feel the tension in Levi's body as he said those words, and for what seemed like the first time since Eren had entered the room, Levi's eyes were not on him.

It took Eren a minute to process what the Captain had said, and when he did, his heart swelled. He looked down at the smaller male, noticing the light dusting of pink across his cheekbones, and couldn't stop himself from pulling Levi's head in to rest underneath his chin, pressing his nose against those shiny black locks, breathing in the scent of his hair deeply.

How far did he want to go? It was a good question, and one he was certain he was in no state of mind to properly answer—not while he was still being assaulted by Levi's taste and smell and warmth. Though Eren still didn't really know how things like this were suppose to go, he figured what Captain Levi had just said was as close to a confession as he was going to get. This boggled Eren's mind further. It didn't seem like it could be real, but he knew the Captain was not joking. If he was, Eren was pretty sure a reference to _actual_ shit would have been involved.

Eren knew he didn't really know what he was doing, and he knew that he should probably get to know the Captain a little bit better personally before he jumped head-first into further physical activities with the man, but Levi had made a very good point. Nothing was certain in this world. This very well could be an opportunity they would never have again. Did he want to let it slip through his fingers?

"Eren," Levi exhaled softly, his breath tickling Eren's ear. There was another twitch in his pants, and Levi must have noticed it because in the next moment Levi was pressing his hips against Eren's, eliciting the most delicious sparks that traveled through his entire system.

No, this was not helping him think.

With great reluctance, Eren pushed Levi away, but did not take his hands off of  his shoulders, hoping Levi wouldn't think he was rejecting him. Levi moved back willingly, looking at Eren patiently, understanding the suddenness of their situation.

Eren closed his eyes yet again as he held Levi at bay and tried to sort through his thoughts and feelings. He knew he liked this. Levi's touches were even better than he'd imagined they'd be and he definitely wanted more of them—right now and in the future. The future was uncertain, however, and he knew the Captain was offering as much as he wanted in this moment. He'd be lying if he said he didn't want all of him. He wanted those pliant lips back on his and more of that friction that made him forget all else, but he was nervous. He hardly had any experience with himself. Could he please Captain Levi? What would happen after it was over? Eren honestly wasn't sure he could handle the thought of being fucked and then tossed aside like a broken blade.

His thoughts must have been showing through more easily than he thought possible because he was suddenly drawn back into the room by the sensation of the Captain's warm palms over his hands, slowly peeling them off his shoulders and lowering them to hold in the space between them.

"You don't have to look so constipated about it, brat," he said, and Eren knew he was trying to lighten the mood a little. "We don't have to do anything, if you don't want to. We can stop right here." Eren's eyes fixed on him, alarmed. Whatever it was he wanted, it was not that. Leaving was now the last thing he desired. Levi sighed and continued. "Honestly, your face is so open I can see all the thoughts your tiny brain is forming. I won't make you any promises about the future, Eren. You know I can't do that. But I will say… I will try to do right by you. That's the best I can do. If you want someone who will feed you shitty lies about always being there, you'd better turn around now." 

Eren kept his eyes on Levi's face, forgetting to breathe for a moment. Levi had basically just told him that not only did he care about him, but he wanted to care _for_ him. While Eren still did not understand all of Levi's subtle expressions or inflections, he somehow understood this as clear as the most precisely cut glass. Levi was not just looking at Eren as an easy lay. He meant something.

Captain Levi thought he meant something.

A sudden warmth spread through Eren like hot tea on a cold night, and he made up his mind. He hardly knew anything—about sex or love or even Captain Levi—but he knew that in this moment they felt something for each other and he wanted to carve it into Levi's body, and have Levi carve it into his in return.

Eren took a bold step back into Levi's personal space, face set in a mask of decisive determination and said, "I want you, Captain." 

Levi looked a little surprise by Eren's rapid shift in demeanor, but recovered rapidly, a hungry gleam flashing in his eyes. He dropped Eren's hands in favor of grabbing his hips, and pressed his own into Eren's in a slow roll, stretching to purr, "Last chance," in his ear. Eren got what the Captain meant, but he had made his choice and he was not going back on it now. Eren was almost sure Levi knew this and only did that to tease him, but he gave his answer, anyway, making sure Levi knew he had no doubts.

"I'm not going anywhere, Sir." The low sensuality the words came out with surprised both of them, and in response Levi yanked him forward before all but throwing him on the bed. No matter how many times Eren saw or experienced it, he was still a little surprised by the amount of strength Levi held in that small frame. Eren hardly had time to register this, however, because Levi was already on him, pushing him back into the mattress and deftly loosing the buckles that held his harness in place before setting to work on his own. Eren yanked his boots off and did his best to rid himself of the straps with as little awkwardness as possible, feeling his nerves start to rear again. Levi noticed.

"Relax, brat." He said, halfway through unbuttoning his shirt, his boots and harness already neatly placed by the head of the bed. He flipped the last button through its hole and came to lean over Eren, brushing his lips along his neck and giving Eren goosebumps before whispering, "I'll make you feel good, Eren. _That_ I can promise you." Another wave of desire crashed through Eren and suddenly the only thought in his head was to get out of those damn pants because they were way too fucking tight. Once again, Levi seemed to read him like an open book and undid them, pulling them down along with his boxers in one go, not giving Eren a moment to prepare for the abrupt exposure. Instinctively, Eren tried to move his hands to cover himself, but Levi caught them and pinned them to the mattress, giving a look that could be interpreted as nothing other than 'oh no you don't,' before leaning in to press a hard kiss to his lips.

Eren was so distracted by the kiss that he didn't notice Levi had let go of one of his hands until he felt it wrap around his erection, causing him to let a muffled cry out against Levi's lips. He felt Levi smirk before he swerved his head to the side to nibble at Eren's neck, causing the boy to gasp and squirm. Levi's hand trailed a little farther down to cup his balls, kneading them gently. Eren jolted. The sensation overwhelmed him, tearing short high pitched keens from his throat. His balls were so sensitive it was almost painful, but if anything walking that line between pleasure and pain just made the sensation that much more intense and amazing.

This was so, so much better than anything he had imagined.

Unexpectedly, Levi's ministrations ceased. Eren looked up at him in hazy confusion, and found Levi looking down at him with blown pupils like he was about to devour him as he threw off his shirt and undid and pulled down his own pants, showing no hint of shyness in displaying his hard-on. Eren raked his eyes over the man, completely naked before him, admiring the way the dim lighting threw the contours of his heavy muscles into sharp relief. Eren had to consciously remind himself to swallow, lest he start drooling. The desire he felt for the man in front of him was suddenly maddening. He sat up and removed his shirt, carelessly casting it off in some random direction and fixed Levi with a fiery look. Fuck experience. He needed that man now.

"Captain," he said brazenly, and Levi cocked a brow at him, "I—I want to suck you." Eren wasn't sure if his cheeks could get redder than he knew they already were, but he felt them burn all the same.

"Oh? And here I thought you'd be innocent, brat." The surge of bravado Eren had felt a moment ago died down some at Levi's words and he cast his gaze to the side.

"I… In the barracks…" He realized what he wanted to say was not coming out right and quickly backpedaled. "I mean, not… not me. But, um, you sometimes hear… Or the guys tell stories..." This was not going the way Eren wanted and he felt mortified by the fact he was trying to explain it in the first place. He should have just let the Captain form his own ideas. Fortunately, Captain Levi took pity on him and interrupted.

"I don't need to hear what you fucking brats get up to in the barracks. But if you don't shut up and do something fast you're not getting another chance." Eren wasn't sure if that was a threat or a promise, but either way it spurred him into action, once again abandoning thought and just letting the primal desire coursing through him take control. He reached out to grab Levi's hips, pulling him between his spread legs on the end of the bed and shoving aside any thoughts about Levi's length or girth so as to not lose his nerve as he leaned forward to wrap his lips around Levi's weeping erection.

Eren didn't have extensive knowledge on the subject of giving a good blow job, but he had heard enough stories (and, much to his chagrin, actual experiences) of them to get the gist. He pressed his tongue to the underside of Levi's cock as he fit as much as he could into his mouth and gave an experimental suck. He heard a hiss above him and quickly looked up, afraid he had hurt Levi, but the face the Captain was making as he looked down on him, eyes clouded with lust, was anything but pained. Encouraged by this, Eren slowly pulled back until just the head was in his mouth, and used his tongue to lavish it with attention, watching as his actions caused Levi to gasp and groan. He pressed the tip of his tongue to the slit, not entirely pleased with the bitter saltiness he tasted there, but instantly addicted to the sound it made Levi emit. He wove a hand into Eren's hair and gripped tightly. Eren let his tongue play with it a little more before sliding back down, he was intending to keep taking things slow, but Levi had other ideas, using his grip on Eren's head to force him into bobbing his head at a quicker tempo. The octave Levi's voice went up in response to the new rhythm was quick to convince Eren the change was a welcome one.

Eren watched in awe at the subtle contortions of pleasure that twisted Levi's features, his eyes sometimes closing in response to a particular suck or flick of his tongue. Eren could have done this forever if only to watch the older man's reactions with the knowledge that _he_ was the cause of them, but at a particularly loud groan from his superior, he suddenly pulled Eren's head back.

"Fuck. Eren, " he panted, cheeks flushed with more color than Eren had ever seen, "You sure you've never done that before brat?"

"Pretty sure, Sir." Eren was feeling a little more confident for effecting his captain in such a way and couldn't help the cheeky tone that snuck in to color his words.

The Captain fixed Eren with a dangerous look that scared him and excited him all at once, "Enjoy your ability to speak while you have it, Eren." The way his name rolled off Levi's tongue made Eren shiver. "Because I'm about to make you lose it."

With that, Levi pushed Eren farther onto the bed, placing one knee between Eren's legs and kissing him deeply as he pressed up gently. The noises Eren made were swallowed by Levi as he worked his groin. Eren had been so focused on pleasuring Levi that he had actually managed to forget about his own need, but now he was desperate for attention to the area, shamelessly doing what he could to rut against Levi's leg. Levi broke their kiss and moved to straddle Eren, moving up on his torso a little bit so he could reach the drawer of his bedside table, opening it up and extracting a small bottle of what looked like oil. Eren looked at him questioningly as he uncorked it and poured a healthy amount onto his fingers before resealing it and moving back down Eren's body until he was sitting in between his knees, which were now bent in the air. Eren thought he knew what was going to come next. He was nervous.

Levi placed a comforting hand on the side of Eren's thigh, stroking it with those battle-worn hands. "Trust me, Eren," he said. 

Eren met his captain's eyes and felt that swelling of his heart again. His green orbs swam with emotion as he said, "I do, Captain. With my life." The words were heavy with meaning that seemed to undo something in Levi, his ever-impassive face showing _something_ that Eren could not name, but filled him with yearning. It made him want to hold him, kiss every inch of him, whisper sweet and filthy words in his ear, and, more than any other thing, just _be_ with him. He might have said something incredibly sappy if not for the pressure he suddenly felt present itself at his anus. Eren moved his eyes to follow the line of Levi's arm for a moment before snapping them back up to his face. Eren bit his lip.

"Breathe, Eren," Levi told him as he coaxed his entrance open and worked an oiled finger inside. "Relax." Levi drew more soothing circles on his thigh. Eren did his best to comply, distracting himself from the odd sensation by watching Levi watch him. When Levi added the second finger, Eren grimaced a little. This one stung. Levi withdrew it and teased the ring of muscle for a few moments, encouraging it to loosen a little before he tried again. This time Eren didn't flinch, though he still found the feeling more uncomfortable that pleasurable. He trusted Levi, though, and he knew he wouldn't promise to make him feel good unless he could, so he focused on keeping himself from squirming and endured it.

After thrusting and stretching him with two, Levi added a third digit to be cautious. Eren knew the Captain was actually quite kind, but he was incredibly touched by the tenderness Levi was showing in causing him as little pain as possible. It was while Eren was reminiscing on that thought that Levi crooked his fingers and a bolt of pure pleasure shot up his spine, ripping a loud cry from his throat. He was going to ask Levi what that was, but then he felt it again and his words were lost to another loud moan. Then Levi's finger's were gone and Levi was leaning over him again.

"I told you," he said his lips hovering just above his subordinate's before reaching for the vial again and extricating more of its contents to coat his length. When he was thoroughly coated, he moved back to his previous position, raising Eren's legs a little to position himself. "This might hurt a little at first, but it'll pass." He waited for Eren to nod at him before slowly pushing in, carefully watching for Erens reaction, using one of his hands to languidly stroke Eren's cock as a distraction. Levi was right, his cock was thicker than his fingers had been and it stretched him just enough that it burned a little, but at least the oil allowed it to slide in easily and Eren couldn't help but whimper at the sweet sensations Levi's hand was giving him. It was so much better than when he used his own.

When Levi was fully sheathed in Eren, he moved his hands to either side of Eren to steady himself as he restrained from further movement, waiting with what Eren was sure was incredible discipline for him to give the go ahead. When Eren felt he was relaxed enough, he met Levi's eyes, giving a little buck of his hips to let him know he could start moving. The man did not need to be told twice, pulling back before pressing back in, drawing a low groan out of both of them. Levi slowly built his pace, but Eren was surprised to find how quickly the foreign sensation of being filled was turning into something good, and he wanted more of it.

"Levi, faster!" he whined, all formalities forgotten in the heat of the moment. Heat was building in Eren's groin. He didn't think he was going to be able to take much of this—he was the most aroused he'd ever been in his life and already felt just short of coming—and he was rapidly giving in to the part of him that wanted nothing more than for Levi to drive him off the edge. Levi shifted the grip of his hands to Eren's hips and gave him what he asked for, his breaths coming in short grunts as he thrust into Eren's tight ass.

"Ah!" Eren gave a yelp as Levi adjusted his angle and sent another one of those intense spikes of pleasure through him. "Levi, ah, there!" he cried, throwing his own hips up to meet Levi's thrust. Eren could not take much of that level of pleasure with the experience he had, and he rapidly realized the immediacy of his impending orgasm. "Levi, I, _mmm_ , I'm going, _ah_ , to…" Suddenly a hand was wrapped around Eren's dick again, _pumping_ , and the next perfectly aimed thrust had Eren coming all over Levi's hand and himself, making noises that caused Levi to twitch inside of him.

" _Shit,_ Eren." Levi moaned Eren as clenched around him, his movements became more erratic and he suddenly became much more verbal, gasping a mix of curses and Eren's name. Eren could only lay there, feeling himself being pushed into over stimulation, but loving the way Levi looked hovering over him, loving the noises he made as he brought himself closer to completion, loving—Eren almost jolted with the realization—maybe just loving _him._

"Oh, fuck, _Eren_ ," Levi's voice cracked and his head hung forward, Eren felt Levi convulsing inside him and his hips weakly jerking as he rode out his orgasm.

Levi let his arms give out and collapsed atop Eren. For a long couple of minutes they lay there, panting and catching their breaths. Levi pressed a kiss to Eren's chest, causing the teen to jerk in response.

"Ticklish." He muttered tiredly, his previously forgotten embarrassment returning, along with a certain dose of horror at how he had wantonly called Levi's name without any form of honorific.

Levi, however, did not seem to be bothered as the only response he gave was a low chuckle before raising himself up again and pulling out with a rather unpleasant squelching noise Eren had not noticed previously.

Eren's heart sank as he watched Levi walk over to grab a shirt, knowing he was likely meant to follow suit, but both being unwilling to and uncertain of if he could do so. At least, that was his train of thought until he realized what Levi had retrieved was not his own shirt, but the one Eren had flung across the room earlier that evening. Levi padded to his small bathroom, the sound of cupboards being opened and shut resounding and water running before going back over to Eren.

"Sit up a little, brat, I need to clean you off." Eren obeyed and wormed his way up the bed until he was leaning against the headboard and allowed Levi to meticulously clean him, feeling sated and happy, even if still a little self-conscious.

"Can you stand? I need to change the sheets." Of course the Captain would refuse to sleep in the mess they'd made.

"I think so, Sir," he replied, scooting himself to the edge of the bed.

"Eren." Captain Levi was suddenly in front of him, looking down at him, a seriousness in his eyes that gave Eren pause. "There's no one else here. You can drop the 'sir.'" His lips quirked a little. "Or do I have to make you scream my name again?"

Eren's cheeks colored again and he looked away quickly, flustered, though that did nothing to stop his dick from twitching. Like most things concerning Eren, it did not escape Levi's notice. "Fucking teenagers…" he grumbled before hoisting Eren up off the bed, tired of waiting for him to move himself. He set Eren down in a chair, who tried to cover himself a little with his arms, now feeling the chill of the room and shivering a little, despite his higher-than-average body temperature. Levi quickly went about discarding the soiled sheets and replacing them with fresh ones. Eren's lower back was beginning to ache. He could only hope his healing abilities wouldn't conveniently decide to stop working, as they sometimes did, so he would be able to participate in squad activities normally tomorrow.

As soon as Levi was done, he came back to retrieve Eren, scooping him up and moving to dump him unceremoniously on the bed for the second time that day.

"Sir? Uh—I mean, um, Levi?" Eren questioned.

"You're staying with me tonight, brat." Levi's voice was as flat as ever, but Eren didn't think he was imagining the hint of affection with which the words were spoken. The happiness that he'd been feeling grew.

It was only when Levi began to put out the lights that Eren realized it had gotten dark out. When only the candle on the Captain's bedside table remained, he returned to the bed, stripping out of Eren's shirt before blowing out the flame and slipping beneath the covers, pressing his back into Eren's chest. Eren hesitantly draped an arm around Levi, breath catching when Levi reached up to tug it down around him tighter.

Eren laid there in the quiet of the night for a while, thinking. A lot had changed for him in the last few hours, and he needed the time to properly absorb it. It wasn't that he regretted any of it, no. He knew without a shadow of a doubt that what he felt for the Captain was not sudden or fleeting. It had been there for a long while, he'd just been ignoring it. What he felt was deep, and was only made deeper by what had just happened. He knew there were certain things he couldn't expect to ever have from the Captain. He doubted he would ever be able to call what they had a 'relationship' by the normal definition, but he knew the care the Captain had shown him this evening—no—had _been_ showing him day after day for almost as long as he'd known him, was better and more meaningful than what a lot of couples with the label had. He was okay with this. Anyway he could have the Captain would be okay. This was more than okay, actually. This was good.

"Levi?" Eren spoke softly in the darkness, not wanting to wake the man if he'd already fallen asleep.

"What?" Came Levi's reply.

"I…" Could he say it? Did he want to? No, maybe not yet. Maybe one day. He'd only just realized for himself today. He would say a different truth, even though the feeling behind the words would be no different. "I really like you."

Levi stiffened a moment, and for one horrid second Eren feared that he shouldn't have spoken. Then Levi's hand reached up to give Eren's a squeeze.

"Yeah, brat." Levi's voice sounded warm in the cold air. "I like you, too."

Eren couldn't see his face, or read Levi's thoughts, but one day he would learn that, yes, he had been smiling when he said that, and yes, he knew what Eren had wanted to say, and he loved him, too.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry if the smut is bad. I've only posted it once before, and it's my third attempt at writing some... I tried.
> 
> Also, please let me know if you find any mistakes so I can correct them.
> 
> My tumblr: http://resmiranda13.tumblr.com/


End file.
